


Train stations

by LilFicShark



Series: Overwatch Twitter Threads [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFicShark/pseuds/LilFicShark
Summary: A young Genji waits for his train home when a Handsome stranger catches his eye.( Mini fic taken from a twitter thread I wrote)





	Train stations

**Author's Note:**

> A super short fic that was written as a thread on my twitter that I wanted to share.

Genji’s popping edamame beans into his mouth when he notices the other man. He knows it’s rude, that he’s bound to spill half the beans on the floor but he’s not in the mood to be curtious. The action is fun and the veggies taste good. Besides he doesn’t miss, every bean pinging from its pod and straight into his mouth. All hit their mark. He’s not sure if the stranger is staring because of his meal or his looks. Genji likes to think both. The ninja can’t help but stare back , his lips curling into a sly smile.  


  


The other man stands further down the platform of the train station, arms crossed as he leans against a wall, side eyeing the twink from under a wide brimmed hat. Presumably he’s waiting for the same train as Genji. He’s handsome and Genji notices it more out of habit than active thinking. It sets his brain ticking. His brother wasn’t expecting him home ( a fight earlier in the week putting them on a need to know basis) and his last fuck had been disappointing to say the least. So the Young brother toys with the idea, still popping beans Into his mouth as he meets the other man’s gaze. The stranger’s attractiveness is born more out of aesthetic than raw looks. There’s an air of ruggedness about him that compliments the cock sure way he holds himself. The ten gallon hat, normally obnoxious, suits him like without it he’d be exposed and vulnerable. Genji likes that thought. The idea of the stranger being vulnerable, splayed out beneath him needy and flustered. Genji knows then he won’t be going home that night.

  


He waits for the train to come before he makes his move, not so slyly making sure he’s in the same carriage as the stranger. A comment someone once made echos in his head as he boards “You’ve go to be direct with americans, they don’t mess about.”

  


The stranger stands in the carriage’s entrance way, arm hooked loosely over the pole as he returns to casually leaning. His eyes have yet to leave Genji and the ninja feels emboldened. Flirtatious smile coming naturally to his lips Genji closes the distance and leans against the narrow divider between the carriage seats and entrance way. He scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip before speaking.   


  


“You’re not from around here.” It’s cheesy, obvious and old but feels right. The way Genji says it makes the words seem enticing, inviting the stranger to open up, let slip his secrets. The pairs staring doesn’t let up, both calculating the others intentions.

  


“No, I ain’t.” He replies cryptically, although there’s a smile on his lips. There’s a pause as Genji thinks what to reply, his normally silver tongue failing him. It’s the stranger who breaks the silence. “ but you like that, don’t-cha?”

  


“Maybe...” Genji replies caught off guard, but in the best of ways. “I like people who are fun. Who like to do fun things.”

  


“I’m fun.” The way he says it is almost childlike, like a teen trying to convince his crush to go to prom. Normally it would be off putting, put Genji in the mindset of just having a quick fuck but here he find it endearing.

  


He gets the sense that the stranger is new to flirting, that he’s always had charm but never the looks to back it up. That he’s still growing into his handsomeness like a puppy getting used to it’s new size. Genji eyes the stranger, it’s only a few heartbeats but it feels like forever. His gut tells him that somehow this man, despite his doe eyed, scruffy and the tiniest bit awkward exterior is dangerous. He’s the fly trap tempting Genji into its deadly maw. Promising rewards that will never come and dangers he could never predict.But Genji isn’t the type to shy from those things, he isn’t the type to pass up on fun that teeters on the edge. 

  


“So...your place or mine?”

  



End file.
